warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Rising Stars: Sundown
Hey folks, FireClan here. I'm super pumped to announce that Arc 3, perhaps the final arc of the FireClan Saga, is finally here with it's first installment: Sundown! Now following the kits of Toadstar, I hope you guys and gals will like it. Anyway, here's the blurb! The Blurb Toadstar's three kits knew they were special, but not in they way they thought. When Goldenpaw and Blazepaw are visited in their dreams by cats with stars in their fur, they know they're destined for greatness. But when Clawpaw is sent to a forest of no stars in his dreams, he fears the black cat who calls herself his new mentor has something else in mind for him. And with a strange newcomer, new enemies, and a forbidden relationship, the kits' lives will never be the same. Allegiances FireClan Leader Toadstar- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Deputy Shrewfur- Long-Haired Reddish-Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Medicine Cat Tawnysoul- Tawny Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw Warriors Heavypelt- Plump Gray Tom with a White Muzzle and Yellow Eyes Gingerstep- Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes Clifftail- Long-Furred Dark Brown and White Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Mossfeather- Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Emeraldgaze- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes Thistlebelly- Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Rocketblaze- Ginger Tom with Green Eyes Tangledwhisker- Long-Furred Gray She-Cat with Crooked Whiskers and Blue Eyes Frogtail- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with a Striped Tail and Green Eyes Lichenwhisker- Pale Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Sparkpelt- Golden She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Amber Eyes Lemonleaf- Golden She-Cat with Green Eyes Whiskernose- Brown and Cream Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Long Whiskers Apprentices Boulderpaw- Stocky Gray Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes (Mentor: Whiskernose) Adderpaw- Brown She-Cat with White Splotches and Amber Eyes (Mentor: Emeraldgaze) Darkpaw- Black Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes (Mentor: Toadstar) Stormpaw- White Tom with Ginger Spots and Green Eyes (Mentor: Tawnysoul) Queens Gingerstep- Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes, Mother of Toadstar's Kits (Goldenkit, Blazekit, and Clawkit) Chesnutpelt- Pale Brown She-Cat with Black Splotches and Green Eyes, Mother of Shrewfur's Kits (Wildkit and Rockkit) Bramblefoot- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes, Expecting Clifftail's Kits Kits Goldenkit- Golden Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Blazekit- Small Ginger Tom with Green Eyes Clawkit- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Large Front Claws Rockkit- Thickset Dark Gray Tom with Blue Eyes Wildkit- Light Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Spiky Fur Prologue "And that's what I told him." said a large golden tom to a small gathering of cats. "I told him the prophecy just as we interpreted it." "And he wasn't confused by it?" Asked a brown tabby tom. "No, Bramblestar. I think he understood the parts he needed to quite well, but the identity of the three is still unknown to him." "Father, I wish you wouldn't have to do this." A white tom with a large black stripe stepped forward. "Look at you, you're practically see through!" A pale, ginger tom stepped forward, the trees visible through his pelt as well. "Though our spirits may be weakened, it is for the best. Those clans down on Earth need us." The crowd of cats murmured in agreement, most of them that is. However a silvery-blue she-cat stepped forward, eyes glistening with anger. "And what about the third kit?" She asked. "Where does his spirit come from?" "The origins of that kit's spirit is irrelevant, Bluestar." The golden tom told her. "The kit will be under Toadstar's watch, and will not end up like the cat he is reincarnated from." "And how can you be so sure?" "Cats aren't born evil!" Bramblestar told the crowd. "I'm my father's kit, and I wasn't evil!" "You were a special case." A pale gray tom stepped forward, eyes cloudy and bright blue. "Hawkfrost was your brother, and look where he went. That being said, we can't just assume the kit will be evil based on where he comes from. Thunderstar is right, that kit is under FireClan's protection now. We're powerless to stop whatever he may do." "Perhaps that was our one fault when Tigerstar was alive." Bluestar said, eyes trailing off as she remembered the past. "Perhaps if we had done something, the attack on the clans from the dark forest would be nonexistent." "If I may interject." A soft voice loomed in from behind the crowd. It creaked and stuttered with old age, but the voice was clear for all the cats to hear. A black tom with vibrant blue eyes stepped in. "I delivered a prophecy about three young cats ages ago. Those three were great assets to the battle with the dark forest, one of them is even among the Great Council. Who are we to assume one of this new group is evil." "Skywatcher, you never saw the true fury of Tigerstar." The ginger tom told him. "He was a cat willing to murder and take anyone out to achieve him ambitions." "But we can't disregard his advice, Firestar." Thunderstar stepped forward to address all of the cats. "Look, the kits have already been born, and we've put our part in. Now, we we can only watch the three. If the prophecy does come true, we should have nothing to worry." Chapter One - Goldenkit "Goldenkit? Goldenkit!" There were small paws pushing at Goldenkit's ribs. "You big lump of fur, get up or we're gonna miss it!" Goldenkit opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, Blazekit, annoying as ever. "I'll get up when I get up, you big weenie. Don't bother me." "Boulderpaw and Adderpaw are already up on dad's perch" said Goldenkit's other brother, Clawkit, from the nursery's entrance. "Dad's gonna give them their names any second now." Goldenpaw finally gave in to his brothers' nagging and got up. He stepped out into the clearing just in time to hear the end of Toadstar's speech. "It is always a great time in our clan when an apprentice finishes their training and becomes a warrior, and even more when a kit grows old enough to begin their apprenticeship. Today, we have both of these cases." Toadstar turned to two warriors sitting below him. "Whiskernose, Emeraldgaze, do you think Boulderpaw and Adderpaw are ready to become warriors?" "Yes, I do." said Emeraldgaze. "Uh, yeah. Boulderpaw's ready." Whiskernose stuttered as he talked. Blazekit turned to Goldenkit. "I don't know why dad gave Whiskernose an apprentice so early. He practically became a warrior when we were born!" Blazekit was right. Whiskernose was apparently taken in as a hostage from BloodClan along with a she-cat now named Lemonleaf. Whiskernose was a fine warrior, but he could a be kind of a klutz. "Your father has his reasons." Goldenkit hardly noticed that his mother, Gingerstep, started listening in on their conversation. "Now why don't you two watch the ceremony?" Goldenkit looked back at the perch just in time to see the warrior naming. "Boulderpaw, Adderpaw, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. The two of you will now be known as Boulderstripe and Adderflight. StarClan honors your strength and inteliigence, and welcomes you as a full warrior." Adderflight dipped her head and touched her nose to Toadstar's, calm and graceful as usual. Boulderstripe on the other hand was nearly shaking out of his pelt with excitement, but still dipped his head respectfully. "This is not the only ceremony I have for today. Today, I shall be apprenticing the two kits, Darkkit and Stormkit." Ugh, Darkkit. ''Goldenkit thought. Darkkit was okay at first, but as soon as he and his brothers were old enough to play, she was just so annoying! Stormkit was fine, he usually just spent his time studying herbs by himself in the nursery. Darkkit was just a loud lump of black fur. Darkkit bounced up to Toadstar's perch with the energy of a rabbit, while Stormkit just trailed behind her normally. "Darkkit, Stormkit, the two of you have reached the age of six moons old, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw and Stormpaw. Darkpaw, your mentor shall be me myself. Stormpaw, your mentor shall be our medicine cat, Tawnysoul. I hope we will be able to pass our skill on to the two of you." As Toadstar touched his nose to the two new apprentices, Goldenkit listened in on a conversation between Thistlebelly and Frogtail. "I can't believe Toadstar wants to mentor that little cretin." said Thistlebelly. "Especially after that whole deal with Spiderstorm those few moons ago." "I was pretty young then." said Frogtail. "Mind filling me in on what happened?" "Oh man, it was gruesome. Spiderstorm got in front of all the cats on the Island and--" Thistlebelly flicked his gaze over to Goldenkit. "Oh, how long have you been listening?" "Just for a little bit. What are you talking about?" "Nothing meant for kits." Thistlebelly patted Goldenkit on the shoulder. "Now why don't you go on back to your mommy and let the grown-ups have a little peace?" Goldenkit listen to Thistlebelly and paced back to Blazekit, Clawkit, and Gingerstep. He sat right next to her and buried himself in her belly fur, something he liked to do often. "Hey mom, I have a question." "What is it?" Gingerstep craned her neck to look down at her son. "Who's Spiderstorm?" Gingerstep's eyes widened. "How did you hear of that name?" "The warriors talk about her all the time!" Blazekit interjected. "Heavypelt's such a loud mouth I can hear him from here!" "Yeah, I wanna know who she is too!" asked Clawkit. "The warriors say she did something with dad a while ago. What was it?" Gingerstep went between her three sons and wrapped her tail around them. "It's nothing you three need to worry about. She was just a bad cat who isn't around anymore, that's all." "Oh, okay." Blazekit and Clawkit answered their mother in unison and wandered away, but Goldenkit wanted to know more. "What did she do with dad? Something about the Island?" "I told you we'd leave it at 'she was a bad cat'." "Yeah, but I wanna know more! It sounds so cool!" Gingerstep flicked her tail across Goldenkit's nose. "Maybe you'll learn about it someday, but not from me. Just let it go." Goldenkit growled. "Nobody ever listens to me! It's because I'm the runt, isn't it? I'm so small nobody pays attention to me!" "Heavens, no!" Gingerstep caressed her son. "I promise you that's not the case. No one will make fun of you because you're little!" "Oh yeah? What about all those jokes Wildkit makes about me?" "Wildkit's just one kit, and he's quite small as well! Look, just because you're smaller than your brothers doesn't mean anyone cares about you any less. One day you'll be a big, strong warrior just like your father. For now, you're my little kit, and your mommy loves you." She licked his ear. "Now go on and play with your brothers, I need to speak with a few warriors about calling you little!" Gingerstep winked at him and padded away. Her words didn't make Goldenkit feel any better. He still knew everyone occasionally made a joke about his size. ''They think I'm a runt, eh? ''Goldenkit thought. ''I'll show em' just what a runt can do! Chapter Two - Blazekit TBC